À votre bon coeur Potter !
by Eladora
Summary: Au terme de la guerre qui a vu la fin de Voldemort et la survie de l'élu ainsi que de bon nombres de ses alliés dont le professeur Snape, Harry devient un Auror accompli. Très au fait des représailles que subit son professeur, Harry qui traque, non...
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous offre un petit os Harry/ Severus que je viens de concocter. J'ai été inspirée à vrai dire par une fic lue et relue "Beech Hall" fic d'Aucta Sinistra et traduite par SiobanX plus connu sous le pseudo de Sioban Parker. Le fil conducteur reste différent, l'histoire également.**

**Titre : À votre bon coeur Potter ! **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/ Severus avec slash.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>R<em>ésumé :<em>

Au terme de la guerre qui a vu la fin de Voldemort et la survie de l'élu ainsi que bons nombres de ses alliés dont le professeur Snape, Harry devient un Auror accompli. Très au fait des représailles que subit son professeur, Harry qui traque, non seulement ceux qui font de la vie de son professeur un nouvel enfer, lui propose également et à plusieurs reprises de l'héberger pour sa sécurité. Parce qu'il s'agit du fils Potter, entre autres, et que son orgueil le lui rappelle régulièrement, Severus, malgré un rapprochement qui s'est opéré de lui-même après la guerre, décline régulièrement l'offre. Jusqu'au jour où il n'a plus vraiment la possibilité de refuser.

**À votre bon coeur Potter ! **

**Première partie.**

Depuis la victoire de l'ordre et de la lumière, Severus vivait au jour le jour. Sans véritable domicile tentant d'échapper aux sbires qui le pourchassaient. Il n'avait que peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants. Avance qui se réduisait au fil du temps. Severus, véritable cible mouvante, finit cependant par être blessé. Oh ! Pas grand-chose la première fois. Mais suffisamment pour que cela handicape ses futures échappatoires. Et d'échappatoires en blessures l'homme devint plus lent, plus facilement repérable. Loin de s'appesantir sur son sort en songeant qu'il aurait tout le temps de se reposer si sa vigilance faiblissait, l'homme que ses blessures ralentissaient devenait de plus exigeant avec lui même à mesure que son corps devenait plus faible.

Battant la campagne depuis des mois, Harry, auror chevronné, consacrait sa fouge et sa jeunesse à débusquer toutes sortes de malfrats qui avaient maille à partir avec le ministère. Bon nombres croupissaient sous les verrous grâce au jeune homme. Harry enchainait les missions noyant dans le rythme infernal qu'il s'imposait le besoin de redevenir une personne normale. Plus d'élu, plus de survivant. Seulement Potter et son job d'Auror qui le sortait de ce statut de héros. Apparemment, ce n'était pas l'opinion qu'avait Severus Snape, son ancien professeur de potions qui voyait là un moyen de plus pour le jeune homme de glorifier son statut de héros.

Pourtant, leur haine mutuelle passée, chacun avait modifié sa vision de l'autre. Cependant qu'une pointe de jalousie perdurait alors qu'un seul avait été accueilli en héros. C'est à peu près à la même époque que les sbires de Voldemort le prirent pour cible alors que le monde sorcier lui tournait le dos. Severus y avait vu là une injustice flagrante. Et dès lors, il avait dû abandonner poste et quiétude méritée pour survivre alors que le héros du monde sorcier se la coulait douce en mettant hors d'état de nuire des malfrats de seconde zone pendant que la vraie racaille collait à ses basques.

Le jeune auror avait souhaité, à plusieurs reprises, veiller à sa sécurité d'abord sur le terrain, puis ensuite en lui offrant l'hospitalité que son professeur avait jusqu'à présent déclinée. Il ne serait pas celui par lequel passeraient les lauriers destinés à Potter. Son orgueil l'avait enjoint à affronter lui-même ses ennemis. Il devait bien avouer qu'au lendemain de cette guerre, il avait présumé de ses forces. Les dernières blessures qu'il avait récoltées avaient été plus difficiles à endiguer. Il avait mis trop de temps à se soigner, il avait trop tardé à repartir. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment anticipé le danger, éprouvant jusqu'à des difficultés à transplaner. Une bonne dizaine de sorts le laissèrent pour mort dans la froideur de la campagne anglaise. Le sauveur vivait en héros alors que lui mourrait en traître. Furent ses dernières pensées alors que la vie s'écoulait de son corps.

Le sauveur n'était pas loin. Sa dernière mission l'avait conduit non loin de là où l'homme vivait ces derniers instants. Harry s'arrangeait pour garder un œil sur celui sans lequel sa victoire n'aurait pas été possible. Il suivait d'ailleurs pas à pas les cantonnements de l'homme. Harry s'était rendu compte à cette occasion que ceux-ci étaient plus longs, mais il n'était pas certain de devoir s'en inquiéter. Cependant, il avait préféré vérifier sur le terrain. Harry eut cette fois plus de mal à localiser les traces de magie. L'homme était malin. Sournois aurait-il pensé autrefois. Sa baguette vibra plus fortement alors qu'il arpentait le même périmètre d'une même zone. Conscient qu'il devait se fier à sa baguette plutôt qu'aux apparences, le jeune homme sillonna plus étroitement l'endroit. Bien lui en prit, car il finit par entendre des râles d'agonie. L'homme n'était qu'à un mètre de lui. Harry délimita la zone au moyen d'un sortilège et seulement à ce moment-là une forme étendue se dessina à ses yeux. Harry se jeta à terre pour lui porter secours. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry le souleva dans ses bras pour transplaner à son domicile de Londres. L'homme était mal en point. Du sang s'écoulait de nombreuses plaies qu'Harry fut bien incapable de comprimer. Le temps lui était sans doute compté. Déposant son ancien professeur dans son salon, Harry jeta une poignée de poudre dans sa cheminée pour s'enquérir de Poppy. Pendant que cette dernière réduisait les nombreuses lésions, Harry descendit aux cuisines pour se préparer un thé bien fort, envahi par une sensation de froid qui ne provenait en réalité que du sang qui maculait ses vêtements. Harry remonta dans les étages pour faire disparaître les marques sanglantes sous le jet de sa douche. Puis il descendit au salon.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de rendre la vie à cet homme. Mais j'ai fait au mieux. Prévenez-moi si un changement survient. C'est un bien grand malheur, Monsieur Potter, déclara l'infirmière. D'abord le professeur Dumbledore puis maintenant Severus. Ce pauvre homme n'aura pas connu de répit, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Harry plaça un sortilège d'alerte. Il modifia le canapé pour en faire une couchette plus appropriée puis partit se coucher. Le dispositif mis en place dans la soirée ne se déclencha pas une seule fois. Harry se réveilla comme chaque matin par l'agitation de son elfe de maison. Le jeune homme déjeuna, se doucha, s'habilla, transplana au ministère pour informer son chef de son intention de prendre un congé qu'il obtint sans problème. Seulement après, il pénétra dans son salon. L'homme paraissait vivant. Il s'approcha de lui et vit que Poppy lui avait laissé des instructions. Il avait été négligent. Il avait déjà quatre potions de retard. Ne voulant pas commettre d'impairs, Harry préféra s'adjoindre son aide.

— Je sais que le professeur Snape et vous n'êtes pas de grands amis, mais j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas ramené cet homme chez vous pour le regarder mourir, Monsieur Potter.

Un sentiment de gêne puis de honte s'infiltra dans la poitrine du sauveur. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas voulu laisser mourir cet homme qui avait veillé à sa sécurité plusieurs années. Harry éprouvait même une certaine tristesse envers cet homme qui ne semblait vraiment plus effrayant.

— Je vais m'en occuper, indiqua Harry. Je viens de prendre un congé.

— Je doute qu'un congé soit suffisant, monsieur Potter.

Et comme lui avait signifié Poppy, son congé n'y suffit pas. La convalescence de son professeur se révéla longue et douloureuse. Et Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'était encombré d'un poids qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas. Oui, l'homme allait mieux, oui, Harry y était pour beaucoup. Mais qu'avait-il gagné à part un manque de reconnaissance évident ? Harry n'avait pas fait ça pour obtenir la reconnaissance de cet homme. Ils avaient déjà fait un pas dans ce sens après la guerre. Il avait compris à quel point l'engagement de cet homme avait été primordial. Harry lui avait été reconnaissant de ça. Il s'était souvenu à l'occasion de toutes les situations périlleuses desquelles le professeur l'avait tiré. Et puis d'un seul coup, il avait disparu alors que le monde sorcier fêtait son héros. Harry avait quitté Poudlard, son diplôme en poche comme tous les étudiants de sa promotion. Et puis il avait entamé des études d'Auror qui l'avait éloigné de son école. Il n'y était revenu qu'à de rares moments d'ailleurs. L'un d'eux venait de la directrice qui avait tenu à la présence de ces anciens élèves pour la réouverture de l'école. Harry avait revu à cette occasion son professeur. Il avait eu une conversation polie, on peut dire, presque courtoise, mais qu'Harry avait senti forcé. Comme si l'homme s'était obligé à échanger ces quelques civilités. Harry n'était pas resté suffisamment de temps pour voir que l'homme avait peu changé. Le jeune homme était retourné à ses études d'Auror. En poste depuis quelque temps, il avait surpris une discussion avec son supérieur et un autre membre du ministère. Les deux hommes échangeaient au sujet du professeur Snape. Et Harry apprit à cette occasion que l'homme n'assurait plus ses fonctions. Et on comprend pourquoi quand il fut question de traques. Son professeur avait eu sans doute sa tête mise à prix au lendemain de cette guerre. Il est vrai qu'Harry s'était rapidement retrouvé essoufflé par la reconnaissance des gens. D'accord, il avait mis fin aux agissements du mage. La prophétie l'avait voulu ainsi. Mais combien s'étaient battus à ses côtés avec la mort au bout du chemin ! Et combien devaient encore se battre malgré la fin de cette guerre ! Harry se demandait comment il avait pu ignorer une telle chose. Et en se renseignant, Harry apprit que Poudlard comptait un nouveau professeur de potions. Le jeune homme se fit la promesse de venir en aide à son professeur. La discussion qu'ils eurent à ce propos sonna claire à ses oreilles. Que le jeune homme retourne à ces petites occupations. La discussion avait d'ailleurs pris subitement fin quand Harry avait proposé à son professeur la sécurité de son domicile. Tout ce qu'il en avait obtenu était « je ne suis pas un lâche, Potter ! » et Snape avait de nouveau disparu. Harry avait eu du mal à retrouver sa trace. Il avait à nouveau essayé de le convaincre en vain. Aussi Harry avait décidé de veiller à sa sécurité de loin. Il avait identifié en totalité les hommes qui le traquaient. Et, il avait assisté de loin à cette poursuite infernale ne pouvant que constater que son professeur s'épuisait, non seulement, mais que sa santé allait finir par être en jeu. Il n'était pas le seul à le retrouver. Ses poursuivants n'étaient sûrement pas des enfants de chœur et ce qu'Harry avait fini par redouter arriva.

— Potter, grogna son ancien professeur. Je peux prendre mon repas dans la cuisine. Cessez de me considérer comme un infirme.

— Ça n'est pas l'avis de Poppy, monsieur.

— Au diable cette femme. Ça n'est pas en restant confiné dans cette chambre avec pour toute compagnie un elfe aigri que je vais recouvrer la santé.

_Entre aigris, vous devriez pourtant vous entendre_.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à l'homme pour retrouver sarcasmes et odieuses manies. Ce qui avait conduit Harry à reconsidérer le bien-fondé de sa décision.

— Comme il vous plaira, énonça Harry en se retirant de la chambre. Je vais moi-même prendre mon repas.

Harry grommela en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. Havre de paix qui n'en serait plus un si tant est que son ancien professeur arrive jusque-là. Un ragout confectionné par Dobby mijotait sur les feux de sa cuisinière. L'odeur de viande et de sauce embaumait la pièce. Le jeune homme prit l'assiette posée sur la table et se servit à même la marmite. Puis il s'assit et commença à manger enfournant entre deux bouchées de ragout des morceaux de pain. Le jeune homme avait fini par s'étoffer dès lors qu'il avait eu une meilleure alimentation. Ça n'avait pas fait des miracles non plus. Il n'aurait jamais la stature de Ron, mais la vie qu'il menait depuis avait fait de lui un jeune homme robuste plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry avait presque terminé son assiette quand son professeur entra dans la pièce. Harry remarqua que la descente l'avait véritablement épuisé. L'homme s'était tenu une minute au chambranle de la porte pour récupérer.

— Je vous aurais volontiers aidé, lui dit Harry en toute bonne foi.

— J'y suis parfaitement arrivé sans votre aide, monsieur Potter.

Pour appuyer ses dires, son professeur se détacha du seul soutien qu'il avait et son pas redevint incertain. Il tituba plus ou moins jusqu'à la table cherchant un appui qui n'était pas encore à sa portée. Harry se précipita pour attraper son bras. Et Snape dut remarquer que cette aide était tout de même la bienvenue en gratifiant Harry d'un bref merci contenant toutefois une certaine douceur que le jeune homme ne releva pas. Severus se glissa avec beaucoup d'effort sur une chaise. Harry prit son assiette pour la remplir de ragout fumant. Il la déposa devant son ancien professeur qui le gratifia d'un autre merci. Harry termina son ragout pour se concentrer davantage sur le contenu de son assiette. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas rendre son professeur plus mal à l'aise qu'il devait être en n'ayant pas retrouvé pour le moment l'usage de son bras gauche. Harry avait donné des instructions dans ce sens à Dobby. À entendre les bruits de fourchette, Snape n'éprouvait visiblement aucune difficulté à manger. Harry sauça son assiette avec son dernier morceau de pain en songeant avec délice à la salade de fruits que Dobby avait préparée. Le jeune homme se leva pour débarrasser son assiette et prendre une assiette à dessert.

— Vos agresseurs sont sous les verrous, monsieur, l'informa Harry histoire de meubler la conversation qui contre tout espoir allait virer en échanges quelque peu houleux.

— Trop aimable, Potter ! N'attendez pas de lauriers de ma part. Votre empressement à me proposer votre aide ne reflétait que votre impatience à vous auréoler de gloire.

Severus vit le jeune homme se déconfire, puis la fureur envahir son visage. Harry traversa la cuisine à grandes enjambées sans se retourner. La porte de la cuisine claqua.

_Pourquoi devait-il se montrer rogue alors que le gosse n'avait cherché qu'à être aimable_ ? _Aimable ! c'était bien le mot qui faisait grincer ses dents. Ce gosse réclamait sans cesse de l'attention. Ça fait belle lurette qu'Harry n'était plus un gosse. Il n'y avait que ton égo pour en douter._

Severus s'efforça de terminer son ragout qui n'avait plus tout à fait la même saveur.

— Monsieur n'aime pas la cuisine de Dobby. Harry Potter n'a pas touché au dessert que lui a préparé Dobby, constata l'elfe affecté.

— Monsieur n'est pas très affamé. Quant à monsieur Potter, j'ai bien peur d'en être à l'origine.

— Harry Potter est un bon garçon, professeur. Harry Potter prend toujours la défense de Dobby quand Kréattur lui cherche des embêtements. Dobby avait pensé que le professeur Rogue pouvait se montrer gentil avec Harry Potter parce que Harry Potter n'est plus son élève. Dobby s'est trompé. Dobby ne doit pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Mais Dobby n'aime pas voir Harry Potter triste. Et Harry Potter est souvent triste. Dobby ne doit pas se mêler de ça. Dobby n'est pas un bon elfe, dit ce dernier en tapant sa tête sur le coin de la table.

— Dobby a raison. Monsieur va veiller à y faire attention.

L'elfe arrêta sa propre torture. Une lueur de gratitude traversa les yeux globuleux de l'elfe.

— Le professeur ferait ça pour Dobby ! S'écria l'elfe comme s'il venait d'entrer en possession d'une chaussette.

— Oui, le professeur ferait ça pour Dobby.

— Le professeur est un homme bon. Il doit le dire à Harry Potter. Harry Potter a besoin d'un homme bon.

Severus voulut retenir l'elfe, mais ce dernier disparut dans un pop sonore. Il se demanda ensuite ce que l'elfe avait bien voulu dire par là.

Quand Harry poussa la porte de la tête de sanglier après avoir transplané à Pré au lard, il savait qu'une bierraubeurre ne suffirait pas à appaiser sa colère. Il n'avait jamais été un habitué de l'établissement, mais depuis que ce dernier avait été repris par Zacharias Smith, Harry venait plus souvent et de préférence après une mission. Il discutait le coup avec Zac pour décompresser. Le pub était souvent bondé d'étudiants bien qu'à cette heure de la journée, les clients venaient essentiellement pour manger.

— Bonjour Zac, dit Harry en passant entre les tables pour saluer son ami.

— Ça fait une paye, Harry. J'ai eu peur qu'une de tes missions se soit mal passée.

— C'est un peu ça, répondit Harry en claquant la bise au blondinet.

— Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

— Oh ! Trois fois rien. J'ai du prendre prendre un congé pour m'occuper d'un homme blessé. Plus sérieusement, j'héberge notre ancien professeur de potions.

— Snape !

— Oui, Snape ! Les gens ont oublié de quel côté il a oeuvré durant toutes ses années pour ne conserver que le mauvais.

— Tu as décidé de faire dans l'humanitaire ?

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Il me mène la vie dure. Tu sais, ça ne me fait rien d'en parler maintenant, mais cet homme et ma mère ont été très amis. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. Et pour une raison qui importe peu, je dois dire que je dois beaucoup à cet homme.

— Et tu as décidé que tu avais à lui rendre. Tu ne changeras décidément pas Harry.

— Non. Il ne s'agit pas de ça Zac. Pour tout dire, lui et moi avons dépassé certaines choses. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Il est parfois si imbuvable que je demande encore comment j'en suis arrivé à lui faire une telle proposition. Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais au vu de sa bouche qui demeurait fermée, il s'était ravisé.

Zacharias s'anima sur sa chaise. Le haut de son corps fut secoué de tremblements. Il partit d'un rire bruyant qui passa tout de même inaperçu au vu des conversations qui allaient bon train dans la salle.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Zac ? Dit Harry la bouche fendu d'un sourire comme s'il participait déjà à celui du garçon.

— Tu es sûr que tu es hétéro, mon pote !

La remarque de Zac figea le sourire d'Harry. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça. Harry voulait juste... quoi au juste. Que Snape aspire à un peu de paix intérieure après avoir tant donné. Voulait-il donné à son professeur ce que lui semblait aussi chercher ? Harry ressentit un truc bizarre au niveau de son ventre. Il ne put empêcher son regard de se porter sur son entrejambe.

— Embrasse-moi, Zac !

Le blondinet regarda son ami comme si c'était Noël avant Noël, mais sans trop vraiment y croire.

— Embrasse-moi, Zac, dit Harry en avançant ses lèvres cette fois.

Zacharias voulait mettre les formes. Ça n'est pas tous les jours que le sauveur faisait pareille demande. Le jeune homme enlaça Harry en lui tenant la nuque. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry et pressa sa langue entre pour gouter au sauveur. Sa langue s'infiltra dans la bouche d'Harry. Zac avait le cœur qui palpitait à tout va alors qu'Harry rendait son baiser avec le plus grand détachement. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'image que donna ce jeune couple enlacé. Un flash confirma ces dires en publiant le lendemain dans un journal sorcier la liaison que prêta le tabloïd au jeune sauveur. Mais l'un comme l'autre l'ignorait pour le moment.

Harry trouva un exemplaire étalé devant son professeur au petit déjeuner. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son professeur là. Lui qui d'ordinaire prenait ses repas dans sa chambre avait décidé depuis la veille non seulement de le pourrir amis également d'envahir son territoire. Harry était en colère contre son professeur et contre ces torchons qui étalaient sans vergogne une fois de plus sa vie privée et quand il parlait de sa vie privée, c'était plus en réalité un ramassis de conneries qu'autre chose. Harry s'attabla comme si de rien était pensant raisonnablement qu'il valait mieux ne pas y prêter attention. Il laissa couler un peu de thé infusé dans sa tasse.

— Jolie photo ! Affirma Severus.

Son ancien professeur affichait un visage quasiment inexpressif. Et un rictus indéchiffrable déformait le coin de sa bouche. Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte, son regard allant de la photo du journal au visage courroucé de son professeur.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Assura le jeune homme ressentant comme un pointe de jalousie dans ces deux mots.

— Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Monsieur Potter, répondit Severus avec autant de dédain qu'il était possible d'en condenser en une seule phrase.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que ce sont les miennes peut-être ! _

Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas cherché à dire à son professeur que Zac n'était pas son petit ami, sans chercher à nier quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, un peu comme si un sauveur gay était de notoriété publique. Mais Zacharias n'était pas là pour démentir quoi que ce soit. Et pour démentir quoi d'ailleurs ! Harry était en réalité de plus en plus mal à l'aise au vu de ce qu'il était en train de ressentir.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Il y aura un épilogue après. Bonne lecture.

2e partie.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner. Il sortit de la cuisine, puis de sa maison pour rejoindre le ministère. Son supérieur, ou plutôt devrais-je dire sa supérieure puisqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger en l'occurrence, accueillit son retour avec circonspection. Hermione était heureuse de revoir son ami. Ça ne l'avait guère étonnée qu'Harry tente quelque chose pour sortir le professeur Snape de ce mauvais pas. Elle-même avait mis deux de ses collègues qui ne s'étaient pas révélés des plus efficaces. En revanche, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'en avait touché mots à Harry, la jeune femme se doutait bien qu'à partir du moment où le jeune homme s'impliquerait davantage, il irait au-devant de grosses déceptions. Hermione était au courant de la proposition qu'il avait faite au professeur Snape. Comment ? C'était dans sa nature de veiller au bien-être de son ami. Hermione ignorait par contre ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à prendre une telle décision. D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet directement avec lui. Mais en voyant l'air perturbé d'Harry, tout n'avait pas dû se dérouler comme il l'avait souhaité. La jeune femme avait vu son ami murir au cours de la guerre, mais davantage après. Ils avaient tous changé. Harry, d'autant que les révélations de Severus Snape avaient bouleversé le jeune homme. Peut-être s'en était-il voulu de l'animosité qui avait couru au fil des années. De telles révélations auraient forcément de lourdes conséquences. Harry détestait tant les pertes qu'il y avait eu à cause de cette maudite prophétie. Et le jeune homme avait dû se sentir responsable du danger qu'avait encouru son professeur en le protégeant.

Hermione salua chaleureusement son ami en ayant la délicatesse de n'aborder aucun des sujets qui lui brulait les lèvres. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Le jeune homme partait tôt le matin, rentrait tard le soir. Quand il rentrait. Son job n'avait pas d'horaires. Et ça n'était pas plus mal. Cela permettait à Harry d'échapper à la tension qui s'était installée square Grimmaurd.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la photo. Il faut dire que son professeur ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Et leurs rares échanges consistants en paroles désagréables, Harry n'avait plus fait d'effort. À quoi bon !

Un matin, Harry arriva au ministère, tout son service était sur le pont. Ils étaient sans nouvelles d'un de leurs collègues depuis trop longtemps pour qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète pas.

Andrew était un gars sympa. Il était plus vieux qu'Harry et n'hésitait pas à faire profiter le jeune homme de son expérience. Harry et lui avaient travaillé ensemble à différentes reprises sur des missions périlleuses. Ils avaient sympathisé d'emblée. Harry avait beaucoup appris en travaillant à ses côtés. La formation qui faisait chaque Auror n'apportait pas pour autant l'expérience. Harry l'avait compris en prenant la tête de l'AD. Et Andrew Jordan s'était montré formidable pour ça malgré le deuil qui avait frappé sa famille. L'auror avait perdu sa femme. Il avait d'abord cru à un accident, ce qui en réalité n'en était pas un. Dès lors, Andrew en avait fait une affaire personnelle en traquant un des acolytes les plus dangereux d'Igor Karkaroff. L'affaire remontait à plus de quatre ans. Hermione venait de prendre la direction du service quand le bruit courut que l'homme avait été repéré en Europe de l'Est. Elle avait bien cherché à dissuader Andrew de ne pas s'en mêler. En vain. L'homme était parti peu après qu'Harry ait pris son congé.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Hermione. Je rentre préparer un sac !

— Ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu sais quelles étaient ses positions.

— Raison de plus. Il m'aurait écouté, explosa Harry grinçant en rappelant à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était là que depuis peu de temps.

Harry vit à l'expression abasourdie de son amie qu'il s'était laissé emporter.

— Excuse-moi Hermione. C'est très con, c'que je viens de dire. Tu n'es absolument pas responsable de sa décision. Moi-même, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

— Je sais qu'Andrew compte beaucoup pour toi. Fais attention, Harry. Cet homme est dangereux. Il ne recule devant rien. Fol'Oeil l'a consigné dans un rapport. Il l'a poursuivi pendant quatre ans sans jamais réussir à le coincer. Et Alastor Maugrey était l'auror le plus aguerri que l'on ait connu Harry. Alors, fais bien attention à toi.

— Je sais. J'ai lu le rapport. Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai survécu à bien pire.

— Oh ! Tu parles sans doute du professeur Snape. Je pensais que vos rapports s'étaient améliorés.

— Moi aussi, répondit la voix aigre de son ami.

Harry fit un détour par chez lui. Le temps était gris, mais pas assez menaçant pour empêcher le jeune homme de rentrer à pied. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à son domicile. À peine rentré, Harry appela Dobby pour que l'elfe lui prépare quelque chose de rapide à grignoter. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser. Il grimpa dans les étages pour préparer son sac. Harry sortit quelques sous-vêtements, deux pantalons, quatre chemises et autant de pulls. Il mit le tout dans son sac et redescendit aux cuisines pour manger. Harry salua brièvement son professeur et s'assit à table pour manger. Il terminait son assiette quand Dobby y apparut.

— Pour Harry Potter, lui dit Dobby en tendant le courrier.

— Merci, Dobby, répondit le jeune homme.

La lettre était à entête du ministère. Elle échappa à ses doigts sans que le jeune homme ne cherche à la retenir. Harry redoutait son contenu.

— Vous ne la lisez pas, s'étonna Severus d'un ton assez neutre.

— Non.

— Vous permettez !

Severus la ramassa. Harry fixait la table, perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui en cet instant étaient focalisées sur le tribut de cette foutue guerre. Severus décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre. Le bruit du papier déchiré attira l'attention du jeune homme dont les yeux se fixèrent aux lèvres de son professeur.

Un cri déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Un cri déchirant suivi de sanglots. Harry s'affaissa sur la table.

La détresse du jeune homme affectait Severus bien évidemment. Il avança son bras valide pour apporter du réconfort au jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Les sanglots d'Harry ne prirent pas fin pour autant.

— Je suis désolé, dit ce dernier pour apporter un peu plus de réconfort au jeune homme.

— Non, vous n'êtes pas désolé, s'emporta Harry en relevant la tête. Vous ne l'êtes jamais. Les autres vous importent peu. Ce qui arrive est entièrement votre faute. Si je n'avais pas été bloqué ici, Andrew serait encore en vie, débita Harry en fixant les yeux noirs dénués d'expression.

— Vous avez sans doute raison, Potter. Je vous renouvelle mes excuses, dit Severus en retirant sa main.

Son expression changea quand Harry se rendit compte que la paume de son professeur était restée tout ce temps sur sa main. Et qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas éprouvé le besoin de la chasser. Le jeune homme se leva pour sortir de la cuisine.

Les funérailles eurent lieu deux jours plus tard. Le temps était passé de maussade à pluvieux. Harry ne s'attarda pas une fois le cercueil en terre. Chacune de ses mains était prise. Celle de droite allait à Susan. L'autre à Robbie. Les deux petites mains étaient cramponnées aux siennes. Debout derrière eux agrippant un parapluie se tenait Severus, qui malgré sa récente convalescence avait souhaité être présent. Harry n'avait rien dit, mais d'une certaine manière, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement diplomate quand il avait appris la mort de son collègue. Mais le chagrin était là. Et sa colère avait été déversée sur lui. Harry avait été simplement étonné que l'orage passe.

Les deux adultes et les deux enfants transplanèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd. Harry, malgré sa morosité, conduisit les enfants vers la cuisine. Dobby prépara du chocolat chaud pour les enfants et du thé pour les adultes. Susan et Robbie s'assirent bien sagement à la table. La fillette, âgée de six ans, ressemblait énormément à son père. Brune, les cheveux raides et mi-longs, elle avait les yeux clairs d'Andrew. Robbie, son cadet de quatre ans avait encore les traits d'un bébé à la bouille toute ronde auréolé de boucles blondes. Les enfants avaient du mal à donner un sens à tout ça. Harry avait expliqué à Susan qu'elle ne reverrait plus son papa. Pour Robbie, c'était plus compliqué. Mais son regard triste indiquait que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude pour lui.

L'elfe posa sur la table deux grandes tasses fumantes. L'odeur parfumée du chocolat envahissait la cuisine. Harry mit une tasse devant chacun des enfants.

— Il faut attendre pour boire, dit Susan à Robbie. C'est très chaud.

— Oui, Su, répondit l'enfant tout en hochant la tête.

Harry avait également beaucoup de mal à donner un sens à tout ça. Les petits étaient arrivés depuis la veille. Harry les avait couchés ensemble dans sa chambre et s'était assis dans un fauteuil sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

— Il faut que j'aille au ministère. Soyez sage. Dobby va s'occuper de vous.

Les enfants regardèrent le jeune homme d'un air triste. Ils avaient l'air perdu dans cette grande maison.

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta Harry.

Le jeune homme devait faire un saut au ministère pour régler des affaires urgentes, notamment au sujet des enfants dont ils désiraient la garde.

Les enfants burent leur chocolat, Severus son thé. Robbie était barbouillé. Dobby l'emmena à l'étage pour le nettoyer.

— Vous êtes l'amoureux d'Harry, demanda la fillette en posant ses yeux innocents sur Severus.

Surpris, Severus se demanda ce qui avait bien pu amener la fillette à penser ça. Harry était allé les chercher la veille au soir. Et ils n'avaient été ensemble que lors du dîner. Dobby s'en était occupé et puis ce matin, ils étaient allés à l'enterrement. Susan le dévisageait comme le font les enfants.

— Tu veux visiter la maison, lui dit Severus ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

La fillette acquiesça. Son visage s'éclaira. Elle se leva de table et glissa sa petite main dans celle de Severus.

— Tu as été malade ? Demanda Susan très curieuse en voyant Severus marcher encore difficilement.

— Oui, j'ai été malade.

— c'est Harry qui s'est occupé de toi. Il est gentil, Harry. Il est resté avec nous toute la nuit. Je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi dans son fauteuil. Moi aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Robbie a bougé toute la nuit. Il est encore petit. Papa me manque, dit la fillette.

Severus serra davantage la petite main dans la sienne. Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Susan trouva le salon un peu vieillot.

— Je peux y apporter quelques modifications si tu veux.

— Vrai, dit la fillette dont les traits s'éclairèrent une seconde fois.

Severus activa sa baguette sous les yeux émerveillés de la fillette. Deux petits canapés en cuir remplissaient le vieux canapé et les deux fauteuils dont le velours laissait voir la trame par endroits. Le tapis usagé disparut, ainsi que deux, trois petites choses.

— C'est beaucoup plus joli, dit la fillette. Tu m'emmènes visiter le reste, demanda Susan très enthousiaste.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui débouchait sur une autre pièce. Celle-ci était fermée et quand Severus activa la poignée, elle émit un grognement peu engageant.

— On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on entre.

— Tu as raison. Inutile d'insister.

Severus continua la visite en s'accordant des pauses de temps en temps. Quand Harry rentra une heure plus tard. Il entendit des rires d'enfants. Il s'attendait à voir les enfants avec Dobby, mais curieusement c'est avec Severus qu'ils étaient. Assis sur le tapis, son professeur jouait aux petits chevaux. Jeu moldu revisité par les sorciers. Les chevaux se déplaçaient eux-mêmes sur le socle.

— C'est beau, dit Susan. C'est Severus qui a fait ça avec sa baguette. Ça te plait. Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, elle continua. On a trouvé le jeu dans l'armoire. Il y a plein d'autres jeux, mais Severus n'a pas voulu qu'on y touche pour l'instant. Il a dit qu'il voulait vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de risque. Tu viens jouer avec nous.

— Merci, Susan. C'est gentil. Mais je vais prendre une douche et me reposer.

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Moi non plus. Severus t'a manqué, dit la fillette en retournant à son jeu.

Ce qui évita à Harry de se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise en déglutissant horriblement. Il détourna la tête et sortit du salon.

Beaucoup trop de changement avait eu lieu en si peu de temps. Le plus étrange étant sans doute celui de son professeur vis-à-vis des enfants. Harry était un plus âgé quand il avait vu pour la première fois son professeur de potions. Il avait été impressionné. Tout le monde l'était. Harry, comme les autres. Mais seul Harry avait trainé ses foudres.

Le jeune homme se doucha et s'allongea ensuite sur son lit. La maison était calme. Harry s'endormit rapidement. Il se réveilla tard dans la soirée. Les enfants ainsi que Severus dînaient. Harry culpabilisa en voyant les enfants propres et en pyjama. Il ne leur avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention.

— C'est Severus qui nous a lavés. Enfin Robbie, parce que moi je suis grande. Je me lave toute seule. Il a fait une jolie décoration pour notre chambre. Mais Robbie voulait des châteaux et des chevaliers. Et moi, je voulais des princesses. Alors, Severus a dit que tout le monde pouvait vivre ensemble dans le château. La chambre est plus jolie comme ça. Il a aussi mis nos lits côte à côte pour que Robbie n'ait pas peur, déclara la fillette pour ne pas dire qu'elle aussi était satisfaite de l'aménagement. Il est gentil Severus. Tu as de la chance.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment de la chance ? Songea le jeune homme en éprouvant bizarrement un pincement au cœur. Le jeune homme commençait à éprouver un réel doute quant aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir en aide à son professeur. Hésitant, Harry dirigea son regard vers Severus qui faisait de même. La situation était embarrassante. Severus faisait comme si. Harry ferait de même. Et Harry n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts, Severus eut la délicatesse de paraître plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire. Et c'est ce dont les enfants avaient le plus besoin.

Harry ne retourna travailler que le surlendemain pour que les enfants s'habituent à la vie de la maison. La fillette lui avait posé beaucoup de questions et le jeune homme lui avait proposé de venir au ministère. Ils étaient partis tôt. Robbie dormait encore.

Severus était en meilleure forme, si ce n'est son bras qui restait inerte. Un peu de lecture lui ferait passer le temps. Dooby lui apporta un petit déjeuner en lui disant qu'Harry était allé au ministère avec Susan. Severus trouvait cette petite courageuse. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Severus descendit à la bibliothèque. En parcourant les rayons, il tomba sur un livre ayant appartenu à Regulus Black le frère de Sirius. Severus le lui avait emprunté et c'est à partir de ce livre qu'il avait élaboré, en sixième année et pour ne pas céder à l'ennui, la plus part de ses maléfices. Severus en chercha un deuxième qu'il dénicha dans la pièce fermée du rez-de-chaussée où il tomba entre autres sur plusieurs nids de doxys. Furieuses d'être importunées, les petites pestes mordeuses voletèrent en tous sens. Severus leur lança un sortilège pour se préserver de leurs morsures. Les petites créatures se figèrent. Croyant s'en être débarrassé, Severus abaissa sa baguette. Elles chutèrent sur le sol à l'exception d'une qui redoubla d'agressivité devant le sort qui avait été réservé à ses congénères. À chaque extrémité de sa rangée de dents se trouvaient deux longues canines semblables à des crochets. Elle voleta autour de la tête de Severus en poussant des cris aigus. Puis brusquement accéléra son vol qui était devenu si rapide qu'il était impossible de la neutraliser. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle plongea vers lui. Severus mit son bras valide en avant pour protéger son visage. La créature planta ses canines acérées dans l'autre. Ne sentant pas la douleur, Severus empoigna le doxy de son bras valide pour la projeter contre le mur. Assommée, la créature ailée glissa sur le sol où Severus la tua. Un peu de sang s'écoula de son bras pour goutter sur le parquet. Son bras étant malheureusement insensible, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il concentra ses efforts pour détruire les nids en pulvérisant dessus du produit fourni par l'elfe. Il se débarrassa ensuite d'objets ensorcelés qu'il jugea contre-indiqués pour des enfants tels qu'un briquet lance-flammes, des chandeliers constrictors qui devait étouffer leur victime en s'enroulant autour et des presses livres électrifiés. Severus passa s'en rendre compte la matinée à rendre la maison un peu moins hostile pour des enfants qui comme chacun sait ont la fâcheuse habitude de fourrer leur nez partout. Avant le repas, il remonta pour se doucher. Mais avant d'arriver à l'étage, il fut pris de vertige. Sa chambre était au troisième étage ainsi que celle des enfants. Les deux étages suivants lui parurent tout autant difficiles à gravir. Il avait présumé de ses forces, conclut-il en ouvrant les robinets. L'eau coula à ses pieds, teintée de rouge. La blessure provenait de son bras gauche où le sang gouttait d'une vilaine boursouflure. Il pressa le renflement pour évacuer l'infection. Un épais liquide noirâtre et fétide s'en échappa. Il en ressentit immédiatement une nausée. Il s'appuya sur le mur. Ça n'était pas de toute évidence une banale morsure. Il se lava comme il put, se sécha, pour se soigner en appliquant convenablement de l'essence de murlap sur la morsure. Severus ressentait de la fatigue et convint qu'il était plus raisonnable de se reposer.

À son réveil, il n'était guère mieux. Il se sentait fiévreux et claquait des dents. Il se leva pour prendre une potion. La tête lui tournait si bien qu'il se rallongea. Les enfants entrèrent dans la chambre.

— Harry a dit qu'il ne fallait pas venir te déranger. Il est reparti travailler, tu dormais et on n'a pas voulu te réveiller.

Severus essaya de se lever sans en avoir réellement la force.

— Tu as de la fièvre, dit Susan en posant sa petite main sur le front brulant. Harry a ramené des potions de la maison. C'est moi qui soigne Robbie quand il est malade.

Susan sortit de la chambre. Elle revint avec un flacon dans la main. La fillette le déboucha avant de le donner à Severus.

— Merci. Je crois que ça ira, dit Severus en se rallongeant.

— Je dirais à Harry de venir te voir, dit Susan en se rasseyant. Vient Robbie, dit-elle à son petit frère. On va faire une partie de petits chevaux. Le petit garçon ravi suivit sa sœur en applaudissant.

Ils jouaient dans le petit salon quand Harry rentra. La nuit était tombée. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta de trouver les enfants encore debout d'autant que Dobby ne répondit pas à son appel. Kreattur avait encore fait des siennes.

— Personne ne s'est occupé de vous !

— Non, répondit la fillette.

Robbie montrait des signes de fatigue.

— Kreattur !

L'elfe se montra contraint d'obéir à son maitre.

— Laisse ce pauvre Dobby tranquille. Trouve-toi d'autres occupations.

— Maitre, dit l'elfe fourbe en s'inclinant.

Dobby apparut légèrement estourbi.

— Peux-tu préparer le dîner Dobby ? Je vais coucher Robbie, dit Harry en soulevant le petit dans ses bras.

Susan s'empressa à suivre l'elfe dans les cuisines. Harry coucha l'enfant endormi. Il laissa une lumière allumée en sortant. Puis il redescendit aux cuisines. Susan était à table, Dobby devant le four.

— Severus ne dîne pas !

La fillette mit sa main devant sa bouche pour exprimer son oubli.

— Je lui ai dit que tu irais le voir. J'ai oublié, dit Susan en se dépêchant de manger pour aller se coucher.

Harry trouva la porte de la chambre ouverte. Severus faisait son pansement.

— Je peux y jeter un œil, lui dit Harry en voyant le pus noirâtre maculer le précédent pansement.

— Ça ira.

— L'infection est importante.

— vous n'êtes pas médicomage, Potter !

— Vous non plus ! Répondit Harry avec un peu plus d'aplomb qu'à l'accoutumée. Soit, vous me laissez regarder, soit, je vous emmène à Ste Mangouste. C'est à vous de voir.

— Allez-y !

Severus arracha les compresses plus qu'il ne les enleva pour manifester sa désapprobation. La morsure avait encore enflé et deux petites marques noires étaient visibles à l'endroit de la morsure.

— Ça n'est pas très beau.

— Brillante déduction Potter. Vous m'impressionnez, le railla Severus.

— C'est un doxy qui vous a fait ça, lui demanda le jeune homme sans accorder d'importance aux sarcasmes.

— Celui qui m'a mordue avait des canines crochetées. J'ai été obligé de l'arracher de mon bras pour m'en débarrasser.

— Les dents se sont cassées à ce moment-là. J'ai besoin d'une pince.

— Vous en trouverez une dans le tiroir de la commode, lui répondit désagréablement Severus pour faire savoir au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer.

Harry se leva pour aller chercher ladite pince. Pince, qu'il appliqua contre la morsure pour extraire les morceaux de dents. Severus ferma les yeux.

— Je vous fais mal, lui demanda aussitôt Harry en ôtant sa main.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter ! Je ne sens rien, grogna Severus pour masquer le trouble que la proximité du jeune homme rendait pénible.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant d'enfoncer à nouveau la pince. Il retira deux petits débris longs et fins. Le liquide noirâtre se remit à couler. Harry pressa délicatement la morsure faisant jaillir un flot de pus qu'il nettoya avec un coton imbibé de liquide jaune.

— Je pense que ça devrait aller, affirma Harry en confectionnant un nouveau pansement.

En relevant la tête, son regard rencontra celui de son professeur. Ses yeux verts furent absorbés par le noir de ses yeux. Son visage avança lentement jusqu'à rencontrer les lèvres de son professeur. C'était comme si Harry en avait toujours eu envie. Il déposa un baiser contre les lèvres douces et fines. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, le jeune homme s'excusa.

— Ne vous excusez pas, Potter. Vous en aviez envie autant que moi, lui dit Severus d'un ton qui parut très aimable à Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça trop ému pour formuler une phrase. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce que signifiait la phrase. Harry dévisagea son professeur incrédule. Une rougeur marqua ses joues.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être… enfin, vous voyez… homosexuel.

— Vous avez pourtant un petit ami attitré, Potter ! S'exclama Severus d'un ton acide relevé d'une pointe de jalousie.

— Zac ! Euh… non. Zacharie est un ami sans plus. Il pensait que je pouvais être amoureux de vous, avoua Harry. Je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser histoire de voir ce que je ressentais. La suite vous la connaissez.

— Et ?

— Euh... rien. Alors que quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai ressenti des picotements là et puis là, dit Harry en désignant tour à tour sa nuque et le bas de son ventre.

— Vous me subjuguez Potter ! Comment dire… vous êtes assez incroyable et vous n'avez jamais éprouvé ça auparavant.

— Je… euh… Non.

Harry rougit aussi sûrement qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

— Voudriez-vous recommencer.

— S'il vous plait, lui demanda Harry en fermant les yeux.

Harry sentit le souffle de son haleine avant de ressentir la texture douce et chaude des lèvres de son professeur sur sa peau. Le baiser irradia tout son corps. Harry avait envie d'un baiser plus aventureux. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres espérant faire comprendre qu'il voulait gouter à sa langue. Cette dernière se glissa entre ses dents pour caresser la sienne. Harry n'avait plus que l'envie de soulager son entrejambe qui gonflait à vive allure. Merlin que c'était bon de ressentir autant de bonnes choses d'un baiser. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme se sentit très nigaud. Aussi nigaud qu'une jouvencelle à son premier rendez-vous.

— Est-ce que cela vous plait, Harry ? lui demanda Severus en retirant ses lèvres.

Son sourire béat devait se passer de réponse.

— J'en conclus que oui, Potter ! Nous sommes au moins d'accord là dessus, le taquina Severus pour faire savoir à Harry qu'il n'encourrait aucune sanction.

Sans savoir comment c'était arrivé, Harry ne dormit pas dans son lit mais dans celui de son professeur. Des effluves masculins chatouillèrent ses narines et terminèrent de le réveiller. La proximité de son professeur était nouvelle pour lui. Pas désagréable, mais nouvelle. Il avait bien dormi. Harry sortit son bras des couvertures pour caresser doucement l'épaule dénudée. S'il se livrait à ce genre de pratique, c'est qu'il pensait son professeur endormi.

— Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons partagé un baiser que vous devez considérer que ma personne vous est acquise, Potter !

Harry sursauta comme un gamin pris en faute. Il retira précipitamment son doigt.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur, répondit gauchement le jeune homme en voulant se lever.

Severus se retourna vers Harry et le retint par son poignet.

— Il est si facile de vous déstabiliser, Harry !

Cet homme était tellement insaisissable. Harry ne devait pas y accorder autant d'importance. Après tout, Snape et Potter n'étaient pas deux noms à apposer. Et il avait été ridicule de penser à un après sans qu'il y ait eu un avant.

— Pensez-vous que j'accorde mes faveurs à tout va ?

— Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

— Et si vous commenciez par m'appeler Severus, Harry.

— D'accord, Severus.

Harry s'étonna que le prénom soit venu si facilement à ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être autorisé à… tout lui paressait plus accessible à présent et Severus l'impressionnait beaucoup moins...

— J'aimerais aller me doucher, Potter. Si vous voyez ce que cela sous-entend.

...Enfin pas totalement.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je vous laisse, répondit expressément le jeune homme en enroulant un pan de drap autour de lui.

— C'était une invitation à partager ma douche, Harry. À moins que la vue de mon corps nu indispose votre jeune personne.

— Oh ! Euh… non.

Harry s'empêtra dans son drap l'air nigaud et embarrassé à n'en pas douter.

— Alors, je vous attends, Harry. Quand vous aurez fini de jouer avec ce drap, bien sûr.

Figé, Harry ouvrit ses doigts d'un seul coup. Le drap glissa à ses pieds. Il en prit un coin pour aller jusqu'à la douche.

— Vous comptez vous doucher avec, le railla gentiment Severus ayant trouvé là matière à plaisanter.

Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir se doucher finalement.

— Je me tourne, Potter. Vous pouvez rentrer, soupira Severus en s'exécutant.

Intimidé par la nudité de Severus, Harry lâcha son drap pour entrer à son tour. S'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre sur lui, il se serait tortillé les doigts. Severus se retourna pour contempler le jeune homme nu. Une lueur de désir brilla dans les yeux de Severus.

— Vous avez envie de moi ?

— Vous êtes beau, jeune et charmant au demeurant. Alors oui, j'ai envie de vous Harry. Je ne vous ai pas invité dans ma douche pour faire un brin de causette que je sache ou encore pour réussir là où j'ai échoué toutes ces années, ajouta son professeur très pince-sans-rire.

Severus avait une manière bien singulière d'avouer son attirance. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration enflammée. Mais avec Severus, il se sentait un peu sur la sellette dans l'immédiat. L'eau ruisselait sur le corps de Severus. Elle gouttait, de la pointe de son menton à son nombril, pour se perdre dans une épaisse toison prune d'où émergeait un sexe bandé qui faisait passer le sien pour ridiculement petit dans l'instant. Dans l'instant, car une main hasardeuse l'éveilla. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sans trop ressentir de gêne, il se laissa faire. Severus prit ses lèvres. Harry retrouvait des sensations connues et ô combien plaisantes ! Ses lèvres libérèrent un gémissement. La caresse sur son sexe était délicieuse. Harry aimait ça. Les doigts de Severus étaient doux et terriblement excitants. Severus plaqua le corps du jeune homme contre le montant de la douche pour approfondir son baiser. Pour lui donner plus de saveur. Le sexe d'Harry tressauta entre ses doigts. Une épaisse substance blanche macula ses doigts. Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir joui si vite. Il avait peur d'avoir déçu Severus. Il se mit à genoux. Severus passa ses doigts dans la chevelure mouillée et pressa doucement sa tête contre son bas ventre. Engloutir la totalité de cette chose lui parut présomptueux. Le jeune homme s'efforça d'en avaler autant qu'il put. Puis il joua de sa langue. Harry prenait du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait, mais, à en donner à Severus également. Sa caresse devint plus enivrante. Harry était satisfait d'entendre Severus gémir. La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit et Harry sentit le plaisir de Severus exploser dans sa bouche. Surpris, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait avaler ou cracher. Le gout était légèrement amer, mais surtout il en avait un peu trop dans la bouche d'autant que les giclées continuaient. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry essayait d'avaler par petites gorgées entre obligation et nausée. Il laissa glisser hors de sa bouche le sexe repu de Severus pour avaler plus facilement.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avaler, Harry, lui dit Severus en relevant le jeune homme pour gouter à sa semence.

— C'est…

— Bizarre, la première fois, termina Severus à sa place. Mais vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, Harry. Maintenant, lavez-vous ! Susan et Robbie doivent être réveillés.

— Je vous remercie de vous être occupé des enfants. Il vous aime bien.

— Et cela vous étonne. Vous venez de découvrir que votre professeur a un cœur. Quelle fabuleuse découverte Potter ! Rit à demi Severus en tapotant la fesse du jeune homme.

— Vous ne m'avez guère encouragé dans ce sens, rétorqua Harry en commençant à apprécier ces réparties.

Severus accorda à Harry un véritable sourire qui plut tant au jeune homme qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus. Severus le lui rendit bien volontiers.

Il refit son pansement en sortant de la douche. La morsure avait considérablement désenflé. Elle était propre. Les débris de canine encore présents dans la chair entretenaient l'infection. Il l'enduisit d'essence de murlap avant de recouvrir son avant-bras d'une compresse.

— Je ne vous ai pas remercié non plus de vous être occupé de la maison, admis Harry tout en regardant son professeur faire.

— C'est fort déplaisant de vivre dans un capharnaüm pareil. D'autant que nous allons avoir la responsabilité des enfants.

À suivre...


	3. Épilogue

_**La fin est comme je les aime, citronné et coquine. Attention de ne pas glisser en sortant. ^^ Merci à Sahada, Clnia, Herm, Lanox, Kaori Jade et Yukimai-chan. Une bonne année à tous et bonne lecture. Quand il se lâche Severus est un amour ! Je dis bien quand il se lâche...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Épilogue. <strong>_

Harry n'avait pas apporté grand changement depuis qu'il avait hérité de cette maison à la mort de son parrain. Le jeune homme n'y avait pas accordé grande importance à partir du moment où il avait un toit. Pour lui tout seul, c'était amplement suffisant. Harry était adulte et puis cette maison ne lui servait qu'à dormir, car il passait le plus clair de son temps par monts et par vaux. Il n'y avait pas non plus accordé plus d'importance depuis qu'il hébergeait Snape. Harry avait beau avoir de l'argent, son implication dans la guerre lui avait toujours fait comprendre que l'important ne se situait pas dans ses coffres. Il était ailleurs dans sa façon de voir les choses, d'appréhender sa vie alors que tant d'autres avaient perdu la leur. Et en cet instant, pour le jeune homme, l'important c'était le nous qui incluait les enfants, Severus et Harry. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ses sentiments. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. De se sentir heureux tout à coup et puis de savoir qu'il comptait également pour quelqu'un. D'autant qu'avec ce quelqu'un, Harry n'avait pas exactement choisi la facilité. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier avec quelle incrédulité, il avait vu son professeur montrer de la hargne envers lui. Et peut-être qu'Harry avait su à ce moment-là que s'il devait être un jour heureux, c'était avec cet homme qu'il gouterait au bonheur. Cet homme amer et méprisable qui l'avait détesté un peu plus chaque jour. Lui et Snape, c'était devenu comme une habitude. Harry enfreignait le règlement et Snape était toujours là pour le lui rappeler. Qu'aurait-il fait sans lui ? Sans son professeur pour lui rappeler continuellement qu'il ne devait pas se mettre en danger. Qui c'était soucié autant que l'homme l'avait fait. Tout en ne manifestant que du mépris à son égard. Et du mépris, le jeune homme était certain que ce n'est plus ce que ressentait son ancien professeur à son égard. Mais cet homme qui avait le double de son âge avait vécu tellement de choses que son caractère ne s'était jamais assoupli et ne s'assouplirait sans doute jamais. Mais Harry savait désormais que s'il voulait construire quelque chose, c'était précisément avec cet homme qu'il le ferait. Harry avait tant de choses à apprendre de lui. Mais le jeune homme en avait également à lui apprendre, par exemple le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé en se réveillant à ses côtés. L'homme avait vécu seul depuis tellement longtemps qu'un peu de bonheur dans sa vie suffirait à le rendre heureux.

— Ôtez-moi ce sourire niais de votre bouche et habillez-vous pendant que je vais briefer votre elfe de maison une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quand Harry descendit aux cuisines, Susan et Robbie s'y trouvaient déjà. Les enfants prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Cela fit plaisir au jeune homme parce que ça signifiait que les enfants se sentaient bien chez lui. Et le jeune homme ne savait que trop bien ce que cela avait signifié pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours voulu un bonheur simple avec quelqu'un qui partagerait la même vision de la vie. Et avec Severus, Harry savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce dernier arriva peu de temps après lui et son entrée fut suivie d'un pop sonore. Kreattur affichait un air qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas d'autant que l'elfe se montrait docile. Le jeune homme fut d'autant plus étonné que l'elfe servit une tasse de thé à Severus après que celui-ci ce soit assis. C'était un véritable exploit. Harry arrivait tout juste à ne pas se faire molester par l'elfe.

— Je n'ai pas un caractère facile et je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de facile à vivre Harry, mais…

— Vous pensez pouvoir vous habituez à ce capharnaüm et vivre avec un morveux tel que moi de surcroit ou tout du moins essayer ?

Décontenancé sans doute par la gentillesse et la simplicité du gamin que Severus avait toujours refusé de voir jusqu'à présent, ce dernier lui accorda plus qu'un sourire. Il avança son bras pour chercher sa main et entrelacer ses doigts au sien. Harry n'avait jamais cherché quoi que ce soit. C'était un jeune homme simple et bon qui lui ouvrait son cœur et Severus aurait tort de refuser ce que peu de gens avait été capable de lui accorder. Un peu de chaleur réchauffa son vieux cœur. Un peu de chaleur l'avait déjà réchauffé quand le jeune homme lui avait volé un baiser. Celle qui avait disparu quand son regard était tombé sur la photo d'Harry dans les bras de ce Zac.

— Oui, Harry. Je pense que je peux le faire, répondit simplement Severus en frottant son pouce sur le dos de la main du jeune homme.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser, chuchota Robbie à l'oreille de sa sœur en mettant sa petite main devant qui couvrait à peine sa petite voix enfantine que l'on entendait vraiment pour la première fois.

— Je crois, répondit Susan en procédant de même. On devrait les laisser. Viens !

Susan attrapa Robbie dans ses bras. Elle déposa son petit frère sur le carrelage de la cuisine et le prit par la main. Les deux enfants sortirent silencieusement de la cuisine.

— Donnons-leur ce qu'ils souhaitent, dit Severus en tirant sur la main entrelacée à la sienne pour faire venir le jeune homme à lui.

Harry posa ses cuisses sur celle de son ancien professeur qui l'enlaça de ses bras pour lui donner le plus doux des baisers. Le jeune homme était ému. Il avait envie de crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ce baiser se passait de mots. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir toute la douceur et tout l'amour qui en émanait et pour le moment c'était suffisant de savoir que cet homme tenait à lui. Severus le repoussa doucement, mais garda une minute le torse fermement presser contre le sien.

— Je crois que deux enfants nous attendent à l'entrée de la cuisine, soupira Severus en redressant Harry pour se relever.

Et effectivement, Susan et Robbie pointèrent le bout de leur nez dès qu'ils entendirent bouger. Severus attrapa Robbie dans ses bras. Et la main de Susan glissa dans celle d'Harry. Leur bonheur allait être simple, mais ô combien heureux !

Quelques années plus tard, Susan faisait son entrée à Poudlard à la plus grande fierté de ses parents. Parents dont un se tenait à la table professorale et l'autre accueillait par son discours de bienvenue les nouveaux élèves. Minerva, plus fidèle que jamais à son poste, fit apparaître le choixpeau. La sorcière adressa un sourire bienveillant aux deux hommes dont un tenait à présent les rênes de l'école. Elle appela comme elle l'avait fait toutes ses années et comme elle le ferait encore avec plaisir puisque sa maison était là, tout comme Harry, Severus, Susan et Robbie.

— Mademoiselle Susan Snape, répéta le choixpeau. C'est un honneur de coiffer votre tête jeune demoiselle.

La jeune Susan rosit de bonheur en entendant le choixpeau. Elle ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs et ça ne perturba pas la grande salle plus que ça, habitué à voir le directeur donné amour et tendresse à sa famille.

— Serpentard, se reprit le vieux choixpeau qui essaya de se remémorer combien d'enfants il avait pu répartir depuis que l'école avait ouvert ses portes.

À ses mots, la jeune Susan releva la tête vers son père pour en attendre l'approbation. Ce dernier l'inclina doucement en lui adressant de brèves félicitations. La fillette se tourna alors vers la table professorale où se trouvait son deuxième père. Ce dernier inclina également la tête alors Susan se dirigea avec fierté vers la table des vert et argent.

— Moi aussi, j'irai à Serpentard, déclara fièrement Robbie qui avait maintenant l'âge de raison.

Il oublia aussitôt ses paroles en écarquillant les yeux quand son père claqua des mains et que de la nourriture apparut sur les tables.

— Je peux me servir, demanda poliment Robbie à Harry.

— Bien évidemment que tu peux te servir, mon chéri, dit Harry à l'enfant en couvant des yeux son amour de directeur.

Un peu plus tard dans les quartiers privés du directeur de l'école.

— Tu ne pourrais pas déléguer un peu, pesta Harry lorsque Severus se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures.

— Et me passer de ce visage qui se languit d'amour ? Sûrement pas ! Admit Severus en venant se blottir dans la chaleur du jeune homme.

— Hum ! Tu sens bon, lui dit Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de Severus.

Severus se saisit de son adorable tignasse hirsute pour donner un baiser à l'homme qu'il aimait depuis cinq années. Harry n'attendait que cela pour embrasser sauvagement son homme. Harry adorait l'exciter pour que l'homme saturé de désir le prenne enfin comme il aimait avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sauvagerie pour qu'ils aient tous deux un orgasme dévastateur. Après quoi, Severus lui faisait l'amour avec tendresse et douceur ou depuis quelque temps c'était Harry comme ce soir. Le jeune homme repu s'accorda quelques minutes de pause avant de délivrer caresses et baisers sur le torse glabre. Harry adorait parsemer ce torse nu de baisers mouillés qui donnaient des frissons à son homme dont il emprisonnait les poignets. Ensuite, il s'attaquait à son ventre ou bien à ses orteils. C'était selon. Harry trouvait que Severus avait de jolis pieds et parfois, un orteil disparaissait dans sa bouche ce qui mettait Severus dans tous ses états. Harry avait découvert là une zone érogène chez son homme insoupçonné. Depuis, il ne s'en privait pas, léchouillant tour à tour ses doigts de pied. Puis la langue titillait l'intérieur de ses chevilles. Severus y était également très sensible. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas explorer plus en avant d'autres zones érogènes, car Severus réclamait à cor et à cri, le sexe d'Harry profondément enfoui en lui. Harry savait se mouvoir d'une façon délicate et sensuelle qui explosait véritablement les sens de l'homme. Il se laissait submerger par ce deuxième orgasme puis s'endormait généralement avec sa sangsue collée à lui.

Mais ce soir étant celui de leur retour à Severus et à lui, Harry avait décidé de le fêter dignement. Aussi, en surprenant Severus, aux poignets de ce dernier s'enroulèrent de jolis rubans. Severus les ignora un moment, laissant son corps se repaître des faveurs que lui accordait son jeune amant. Il n'y a pas un recoin qui échappa à sa langue. Et bien avant qu'Harry ne découvre de nouvelles zones érogènes, Severus tirait sur les rubans comme un forcené.

— C'est inutile, Severus. Je les ai moi-même enchantés. Ils ne se déferont que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

— Tu me le paieras morveux ! Grogna Severus, mais son grognement finit par se faire gémissement quand Harry les mains sous les fesses de Severus dévora à pleine bouche son sexe tendu.

— Tout ce que tu veux, chuchota Harry à son oreille en la mordillant au passage avant d'en suçoter le bout.

Severus gémissait de plus belle sous ses caresses et Harry savait que s'il était détaché, Severus le prendrait dans l'instant. L'idée le titilla un instant. Subir les coups de butoir de Severus s'avérait tentant.

— À quoi penses-tu morveux ?

— J'hésite entre te détacher et continuer cette douce torture.

À vrai dire, il était difficile de dire qui de Severus ou d'Harry était le plus excité des deux. Mais Harry avait bien envie de s'amuser encore un peu comme gouter à nouveau à cette petite rondelle dont Severus lui avait laissé découvrir les plaisirs voilà quelques mois. Et depuis, il ne se privait pas de la molester en introduisant un doigt ou plusieurs, qu'il s'appliquait à mouvoir à l'intérieur. Ou bien encore en jouant avec l'entrée sans jamais la déflorer. Severus grognait généralement encore plus de frustration. Il avait découvert à cette occasion combien de sons différents étaient capables de produire Severus et le jeune homme avait jugé cette zone la plus érogène de toutes. Le problème c'est quand jouant ainsi Harry était si excité qu'il bouillait de se faire prendre par Severus qui était à peu de choses près dans le même état qu'Harry. Aussi le jeune homme défit les rubans d'un seul geste s'attirant les foudres de son ainé.

— Tu n'escomptes pas te défiler de la sorte, lui fit savoir Severus en se redressant.

— Et bien… Si on disait que pour cette fois c'était encore toi, lui suggéra Harry en papillonnant de ses beaux yeux verts.

— Tu es insupportable, Harry. C'est hors de question, grogna Severus de plus belle. Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre un sex toy entre les fesses après.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. Severus soupira s'attendant à tout de la part de son insatiable morveux.

— Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? S'exclama le jeune homme en plongeant la main sous le lit à la recherche de l'objet de ses délits.

Après l'avoir sorti de son étui, il le brandit fièrement en se redressant sur le lit. Il en humecta l'embout avec un peu de semence qui perlait de son gland. Le morveux l'excitait au plus haut point dans cette façon de faire. Le toy lubrifié Harry se redressa sur ses genoux. Il écarta les jambes et introduisit le sex toy entre ses fesses sans cesser de fixer Severus dans les yeux. Les perles noires s'embrasaient. Harry était d'une sensualité qui incendiait la totalité du corps de Severus. Le sexe entre ses fesses, Harry avança vers Severus qui noua immédiatement ses jambes dans le dos du jeune homme. Harry se tortillait sous les vibrations du jouet qui mettait son anus à mal. Severus enroula ses doigts autour du sexe d'Harry et guida ce dernier vers son entrée. Puis il lâcha sa prise pour qu'Harry d'un coup de rein vienne le combler comme il l'aspirait. Les deux amants n'étaient pas loin de jouir. Harry frappa de son bassin les fesses de Severus plus belles jusqu'à ce que son prénom retentisse sur les murs de la chambre. C'était sans doute sa plus belle récompense. Harry s'écroula sur Severus après que sa semence ait rempli son office. Les deux amants étaient comblés et épuisés cherchant leur souffle en s'étendant chacun sur le lit.

— Tu me prêterais ton sex toy, Harry ? Le questionna Severus polisson.

— Si tu me prépares mes cours de potions pour toute la semaine.

— Morveux !

— Aigri !

— Têtard idiot !

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit Severus après avoir déballé son sex toy personnel.

Ces petites choses ne se prêtaient pas, songea le morveux en se régalant de voir Severus s'amuser comme un petit fou avec le sien. Albus Dumbledore devait s'en retourner dans son tableau, songea avec ravissement le nouveau directeur qui découvrait sa marotte personnelle. Et c'était sans commune mesure avec ces sucreries citronnées.

The end.


End file.
